


Windy Day

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: FISSURE/FLETA毫无意义的总裁和助理文





	1. Windy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhimothedude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/gifts).



> 从一个突发脑洞变成了三章，一如既往的高雷，如有不适请及时点X。  
> 纯属虚构与现实无关。

从保姆车里出来的瞬间白璨萤楞了一下。这都三月了，首尔的山茱萸花都开了，波士顿清晨的寒风却还是能一秒穿透薄薄的西装裤子。好在身后的金炳善马上把羊绒大衣给披了上来。今天的公开活动有电视台要来拍摄，他们必须在公司大楼门口接受采访。等待采访的间隙白璨萤一言不发，他甚至想屏住呼吸来积蓄多一点点的热量留在体内。及膝的大衣让白璨萤一截未能遮住的小腿被风吹到僵硬，他咬着牙挤出一丝微笑完成了采访，接着立刻用几乎是竞走的速度冲回保姆车。坐在前排的金炳善把一张小脸缩在围巾里，面无表情的看着手机。车里的暖风开的很足，金炳善的脸颊甚至被热风吹的微微泛红。他通过后视镜看着刚才在镜头前风度翩翩谈吐优雅的白总此刻正在后座一边搓着手一边骂脏话。眼镜片上的薄雾挡住了白璨萤的视线，金炳善有点庆幸自己偷笑的样子没被他看到。  
因为公司的紧急人事变动，白璨萤被从首尔借调到波士顿三个月。为了让他不找借口，董事长亲自安排了他生活起居的各个方面，甚至允许他除了助理之外还带了一队得力干将来美国，却忽略了波士顿的天气并不总是……充满了阳光。白璨萤怕冷，他在韩国的办公室甚至会被戏称为汗蒸房——以此来调侃那里进去就会让人汗流浃背的温度。  
看白璨萤眼镜片上的雾气慢慢消散，金炳善转身把咖啡递了过去。白璨萤风卷残云般灌了半杯温热的榛果拿铁下肚，终于才缓过劲来，长长出了一口气。  
“请告诉我我今天的安排已经结束了，”白璨萤放下咖啡，把头向后仰去。突出的喉结似乎要穿破他纤细的颈部。“不然今天所有递上来的方案我都不会批。”  
金炳善头也不抬的继续用白璨萤的工作手机看着邮件，又点开了日程表，“十一点和下午四点有会，都是董事长亲自参加的，需要了我可以帮您请假。另外今天没有新方案，您真好运。”他喝了一口自己手里的乌龙茶，抬头通过后视镜回瞪着白璨萤盯着自己的眼睛。“但是有三个区总升级上来的问题，时限都是到明天。”  
好的，工作，工作，这该死的工作。金炳善，金炳善，这名为工作的地狱派来的使者。  
金炳善把安全带拉下来扣好，顺手又发动了车子。他把手机还给白璨萤，又交代一句让他也系上安全带。“看一下草稿箱，该回复的内容我都打好了，没问题了就直接发出去。三个问题里有两个都是等你一个最终批复，离十一点还早，我去给车子加点油。”  
虽然说他是工作地狱派来的使者，但是谁若是能拥有金炳善这样一个助理，那可能是上辈子修来的福气。人品，能力，性格，智慧，连同外貌都无可挑剔。除了在工作上给与了白璨萤百分之两百的支持，还顺便把他之前一塌糊涂的生活也拯救了。白璨萤再也不用直接去读实习生甚至包含语法错误的工作总结，不用应付公司高层间绵里藏针的社交邮件，更不用考虑今天的晚餐吃什么。他能平步青云年纪轻轻成为白总，三分天注定，七分靠打拼，剩下九十分全靠和金炳善的默契配合。  
金炳善下车去给车子加油，回来的时候他没去前座，敲了敲窗户让白璨萤打开了后座的车门，纤细的身体迅速挤进了白璨萤的怀中。  
他捧着纸杯装着的参鸡汤，一开盖子熟悉的香气充满了车内并不宽敞的空间。金炳善笑了笑，看着正发愣的白璨萤，“加了两倍的料，你好好品品。”  
白璨萤也跟着他笑了起来，“原来你说的，给车加油，这个车是我啊？”  
金炳善把鸡汤放到一边，终于腾出来手搂着白璨萤的脖子。“周末，难得预报晴天，难得没工作。我们去观鲸吧。”  
白璨萤点点头，金炳善又继续说，“所以你赶快把鸡汤喝了吧，要是你感冒了说晕船，我可能会考虑把你丢下船去喂鲸。”  
比起搞定工作，白总可能觉得还是自己恋人的脑回路更难搞懂一些。


	2. Starry

开会的时候金炳善突然把他的手机递到白璨萤面前。  
金炳善在开会时候竟然会玩手机这件事给白璨萤带来的震撼远远大于手机屏幕上的内容。他对于在冗长沉闷的会议能集中注意力的时间可能每次只有十分钟，然后就会随意的跑神直到自己意识到再不听大概下次发言就无话可说；金炳善却能在两个小时的会议中持续不断的做笔记，还能随手给中途不知思想溜号多久的白璨萤划下重点。  
屏幕上一行小字:地革哥说他们今天在波士顿转机，晚上一起吃个饭吧。  
老朋友的名字让白璨萤在会议中紧绷了许久的嘴角终于有了一丝笑意。

总算不再是应酬的晚餐让白璨萤久违的端起了酒杯。金炳善说要开车，象征性喝了两口红酒*之后就开始喝茶，看着白璨萤和老友们推杯换盏觥筹交错，甚至没怎么碰满桌的饭菜。  
把金地革一行人送回机场之后白璨萤在安检口外面愣愣的站了好久。金炳善也没催他，就一言不发的在旁边陪他站着，直到白璨萤潇洒的转身拍了拍金炳善的肩膀，“傻站着干嘛，回去了。”  
坐在副驾驶座的白璨萤发现导航并没有指向住处，“准备去哪里？”他摘了眼镜，伸手捏了捏鼻梁，把座位向后放倒了些。  
“去海边吹吹风吧，”金炳善拐了个弯把车子开上高速，“听听歌，还是你想睡一会儿？”  
白璨萤在中控台的液晶屏前上下滑动着挑选歌曲，“两件事不冲突，今天突然想听点儿不一样的，嘿你这里还真有洪真英啊？”  
无视了白璨萤演出来的震惊表情，金炳善笑着点了点屏幕又打开了一点车窗。五月份天终于暖和了些，风吹在脸上的感觉也不再是严寒酷刑。欢谐的音乐把车里一丝低沉的气氛顺着风带到了窗外。  
白璨萤半眯着眼看着窗外，过一会儿他索性闭上了眼睛，希望金炳善以为他是睡着了。几年的相处下来他还是不习惯袒露自己的脆弱，他希望自己是更为坚强那一个，是能把所有责任担在自己肩上的那一个。金炳善余光扫过后视镜，看见装睡的白璨萤后抿了抿嘴，轻轻关上了车窗。

五十分钟之后他们到了波士顿南面的一片海滩。白璨萤在金炳善把车子熄火的瞬间“碰巧”睁开了眼睛。金炳善伸手从后座抓过来冲锋衣丢给他，自己也拿了条围巾裹住露在卫衣外的修长脖颈。  
“全世界的近海看起来都差不多嘛，”白璨萤走到栏杆旁边看着夜幕下平静的海面，把手插进裤兜里，“我差点以为一觉起来你开到了釜山郊区。”他沉默了一下，“也不是，釜山港好歹有万家灯火。”酒后白璨萤的呼吸变得粗重了一些，说话的声音也更加磁性了。他抬手伸了个懒腰长长吐出一口气，又粗暴的揉了一把自己的头发。  
“闭上眼。”金炳善突然的命令语气让白璨萤摸不到头脑。  
“嗯？”  
“闭上眼，转身靠着栏杆。”金炳善言简意赅。  
“哇你该不会是想把我扔下海吧，虽然高度不高但是海水还挺凉的……”嘴上喋喋不休的抱怨着，白璨萤还是按照金炳善说的做了。他倚在齐腰高的栏杆上，海风把他后颈的头发卷了起来。  
“现在抬头，睁开眼。”

是满天的星星。  
较真的白璨萤不想称之为星空，他和金炳善曾经飞越了大半个地球去阿根廷欣赏过壮美的星空和银河，还专门买了全套设备拍摄记录。但是此刻，满天的星星让白璨萤重新感到了内心的平静。  
“波士顿跟首尔一样，光污染太严重了，这里还好一点，”金炳善的声音一如既往的温柔，“已经是附近条件最好的地方啦。”  
金炳善开始眯起眼睛来辨认夜空中的星座。他刚想伸手去指最明亮的织女星，却被白璨萤按下了那只手。  
白璨萤转身面对着金炳善，拽着他围巾垂下来的两侧，把他拉入到自己的吻中。

 

 

*美国只喝一点酒只要头脑清醒是可以开车的，但是中国绝对不行，白酒一口就超标。喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒。酒驾扣证罚款醉驾入刑，请千万不要在法律边缘试探！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇我从六月初开始写，结果拖着拖着……算了不说了，啥事儿都得赶早啊朋友们！


	3. Lost In The Flames Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车且高雷，谢谢能看到最后

日子如白驹过隙，在波士顿终于进入夏天，中午的阳光开始令人产生睡意的时候，白璨萤也结束了他为期三个月的调任。交接工作那几天所有人都感受到了他有多开心——他走着路都恨不得跳起来。  
老董事长有点生气，敲敲他的后脑勺问真的对总部这么大意见？  
白璨萤笑着搪塞过去，哪儿有不满，只是我这韩国身子韩国胃，出了远门就水土不服，我这不是赶紧回去调整好状态继续为公司做贡献嘛。得亏是要回国了心情好，把董事长哄的喜笑颜开，难得上线的狗腿子人格也逗笑了金炳善。  
工作日程里的最后一项是一个当地媒体的访谈节目，而且收录时间是上午，这意味着速战速决搞定录制之后他还能有一下午悠闲的时光。白璨萤早就计划好了，下午他准备叫上金炳善一起换上运动装去附近的大学校园里走走，假装下大学生回忆回忆之前读书的日子。  
录影棚离他们的驻地很近，也就步行十分钟的距离，白璨萤不想坐车了，于是两人吃过早饭之后走着过去。路上白璨萤问金炳善回到韩国之后要不要休几天假顺便倒时差，金炳善想了想，摇了摇头，随后又点了点。  
“我不休的话你估计也不想休息了对不对，”金炳善的声音轻的就快要被风吹散，“回一趟老家？不然觉得去哪里都跑的挺累的。”  
“随意，让我缓缓就行。”白璨萤把手揣进裤兜里。他仰起头，闭眼想感受下清晨的阳光，结果被金炳善毫不留情的抓住手臂往前拖着走。  
“别浪费时间了，我知道你不想化妆，但是走得再慢到的再晚，上镜就要化妆。”  
被看穿的白璨萤只能咂咂嘴，加紧走快两步跟上了金炳善。

录影棚里有不少熟悉面孔，白璨萤打了一圈招呼，才不紧不慢晃悠回后台休息室化妆。往常合作的男化妆师今天没来，一个短头发的花臂小妹带着口罩在门口跟怯生生的白璨萤鞠躬问好说今天她来负责化妆。白璨萤在镜子前坐好之后就一直盯着她的手臂上的图案，直到在后面抱臂站着的金炳善咳嗽了两声示意他克制下自己的眼神，白璨萤才慌忙意识到刚才自己出神的多厉害。他慌忙向她道歉：“不好意思，就是特别好奇你胳膊上的图案。”  
“哦没关系，这个是我父亲家族的家徽和母亲名字结合在一起的设计，是我成年时候送给自己的礼物。”提到父母的时候她之前紧张的语气终于轻松了一些，她换手拿起了一把稍微大一些的刷子沾上散粉准备转向白璨萤的时候突然原本明亮的屋里一下暗了下来。头顶和镜子前原本明亮的灯全部灭掉了，只剩下应急灯绿莹莹的一点光。可能是跳闸了。  
还没等白璨萤张嘴问，休息室的门就被敲得邦邦响。场务不好意思的进来道歉，说影棚的供电出现了一点问题，大概要两小时才能修复，拍摄的计划也要相应向后顺延。缺少了光源的房间只能看得见几个人的轮廓，是肯定没法化妆了，化妆师就说那她要出去门口透透气，等来电了再回来继续，慌忙跟着场务一起走了。  
门咔哒关上了之后是一片寂静。

“嘿呀，他们就这么跑了？”白璨萤整个身体放松下来，随意的倚着椅子靠背，“什么跟什么啊……”  
一瞬间金炳善竟然听不出来他这句话背后的意义，他无意识的用拇指抚着下唇，歪着头盯着白璨萤在镜子里的倒影愣神，直到白璨萤突然出现在他身边。  
“你楞什么呢，”细瘦的手臂揽上了金炳善的肩膀，“她那个纹身好棒，反正也要穿长袖衬衣，看的我也心动想纹一个。”  
金炳善咧嘴笑了笑，抬起手摸了摸白璨萤的手腕：“那你先增肥个十五千克吧，回韩国我立刻给你找个健身教练再加个营养师，不然以你现在这个粗细的手臂，纹身师还没下针呢，就没地方了。”  
听见健身两个字白璨萤就想翻白眼，之前他第一次在金炳善的威逼利诱下去健身房，看见教练拎着一根举重用的横杠向他走来的时候被直接吓回了更衣室，成了近几年金炳善嘲笑他的绝佳话柄。他抽出手臂去捶金炳善，被对方轻易用掌心包住了拳头。  
占着身高手长的优势，金炳善只是随手一拉就把白璨萤拉到了怀里。

“炳善啊，”白璨萤的头枕在金炳善的肩膀上，恰到好处的身高差让两人的拥抱像是完美咬合的齿轮，“怎么心跳这么快？”  
“你说呢？”金炳善的声音从头顶传来，一如既往的波澜不惊。  
“莫非是……被我的魅力倾倒？”  
“噗，”金炳善没忍住笑了出来，他又把怀里消瘦的身体搂紧了一些，俩人的肋骨隔着两层薄薄的衬衣抵在一起，“是是是，无时无刻不被你的魅力震慑的五体投地。”  
仗着现在的角度金炳善看不到自己的脸，白璨萤没忍住让一丝狡黠的微笑爬上自己嘴角。他伸手去金炳善的腿间，巧妙的拨弄的几下，然后满意的感受到了揽住自己手臂传来的颤抖。  
“既然都承认我这么有魅力了，”白璨萤凑近金炳善的耳边，“是不是应该让我验证一下？”

金炳善想挣扎，想逃离，却根本抵抗不过白璨萤有力的双手和低沉的嗓音，只能在自己的上衣被撩起的时候红着脸跟白璨萤确认了下门是不是锁好了。白璨萤笑着用下巴上的一点儿胡茬去蹭了蹭金炳善的锁骨，满不在乎的说，没锁又怎么样，还有人敢不敲门进来吗？  
结果就是金炳善被压在休息室的沙发上，衬衣扣子解开了几颗半挂在肩头，裤子却早已不见踪影。白璨萤倒是大体上衣冠楚楚，只是解开了腰带拉低了一点裤腰。化妆台上的一瓶乳液被随手抓来冲抵润滑，白璨萤两根手指带着黏腻的质感挤进金炳善后穴的时候引得他发出了轻不可闻的一声呻吟。  
“炳善啊，”白璨萤开始用熟稔的手法挑逗着金炳善体内敏感的部位，“今天怎么这么紧张？”  
“明知故问，恶意十足”金炳善赤裸的长腿盘上白璨萤的后腰，“别那么多话了，一会儿来电了，你就这样上去录节目？”  
白璨萤咧开嘴笑了笑，刚才化妆时候摘了眼镜也没来得及再带上，不像平时那样能清楚的看见金炳善眼角堆起来的笑纹，却能从语气中读出金炳善的心情也正跟他一样。“好好好，不问了，也不恶意了。”白璨萤俯下身去吻了吻金炳善的嘴唇，把剩下的话语换成了下身埋在金炳善身体里持续的律动。

敲门声再次响起，惊醒了在沙发上相拥而眠的白璨萤和金炳善。白璨萤一万个庆幸心思缜密的金炳善刚才拖着激烈性事之后狼狈的身体也要特地跑去开窗，否则大概率现在狼狈的就是他了。金炳善在小憩过后变得精神了不少，他利落的从沙发上站起来，整理了一下衣服又拨了拨刘海，应着声两步走去门边。  
白璨萤也慌忙站起来，在金炳善手搭在门把手上的瞬间又叫住了他。  
“最后再亲一个。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时完结在这里:)  
> 我就不点名某位dude赶快更文啦


End file.
